There is presently in the printing arts an unmet need for a printing system that enables a user to reduce the black level of the printing process in order to substantially remove stray black dots from the finished printing output. Black dots mar the finished output of printing and appear even when the color black is not prominent or even needed in the output. Black dots are caused by print engine drift during the updating of the profile process. The present application discloses a method, a system, and a software apparatus for automatically suppressing black levels in a profile for a printing job.